1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to motor mounting arrangements, and more particularly to an adjustable mounting assembly having mounting brackets which are circumferentially and axially adjustable relative to the motor axis to mount the motor to a support surface which may be non-planar and have non-symmetrically spaced mounting holes or studs.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Electric motors are most often mounted in a particular position relative to a driven device. It is sometimes desirable or necessary to use a replacement motor where the mounting arrangement or circumferential spacing of the securing bolts of the existing support structure is different from the original motor, or wherein the support structure mounting surfaces are uneven or are not in the same plane. It is therefore desirable to provide an adjustable mounting assembly having mounting brackets which are circumferentially and axially adjustable relative to the motor axis to mount the motor to a support surface which may be non-planar and have non-symmetrically spaced mounting holes or studs.
A common mounting system, referred to as a "belly band" comprises a circular band in the form of flat straps or a pair of wire hoops encircles the motor frame and has elongated mounting rods or arms connected at one end to the band and their other end extending radially outward and configured to be bolted to a support structure. This system provides no circumferential or axial adjustment of the mounting rods relative to one another.
It is also known to provide a plurality of L-shaped bracket members which are connected to the circular "belly band" at selective circumferential positions and have a bolt hole in their upstanding leg for bolting the assembly to a support structure. This system may provide circumferential adjustment of the spacing of the L-shaped brackets, but no axial adjustment of the mounting brackets relative to one another.
There are several patents on various other mounting systems and brackets.
The design patents of Carver, U.S. Pat. No. D173,720 and Morrison, U.S. Pat. No. D195,886 show mounting bracket shapes which are for a bed spring support and a wall mounted heater or air conditioner unit respectively, and would not be suitable for use as a motor mount.
Levine, U.S. Pat. No. 4,260,125 discloses several flat plate motor mounting brackets which are slotted for mounting a motor to a unit having mounting holes of different spacing.
Levine U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,531 discloses mounting assembly for mounting electric motors and the like comprising a clamp including a strap embracing the article to be mounted and support brackets having apertures and slots for receiving the strap and supporting the article above the support surface. Each bracket has an upstanding leg and a base disposed at a right angle thereto. The leg member has an elongate aperture perpendicular to the base and slot perpendicular to the aperture with the strap being slidably disposed in one of the aperture and slot of each bracket.
Carlson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,903,443 discloses an electric motor including a shell having a plurality of circumferentially spaced, axially extending slots and a lug is associated with at least some of the slots and has an opening therein. A fastener having an enlarged head is received through the slots in the shell and lug opening and receives a nut to secure the lug to the shell.
Crawford, U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,526 discloses an electric motor mounting assembly having a plurality of elongated circumferentially spaced adapters having one end bolted to the cylindrical frame of the motor. A band in the form of a pair of wire hoops encircles the frame and one end of the adapters and has elongated mounting rods or arms connected at one end to the band and their other end extending radially outward and configured to be bolted to an external structure. The band is clamped around the motor and adapters and when tightened, prevents movement of the motor with respect to the band. In one embodiment, the adapter is provided with semi-circular cutouts to receive the hoops of the band whereby the axial position of the motor can be adjusted by the distance of the cutouts. This system allows axial adjustment of the motor relative to the mounting surface, but provides no circumferential or axial adjustment of the mounting rods relative to one another.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art in general, and these patents in particular by an adjustable mounting assembly for mounting electric motors and the like onto a support surface has a clamp in the form of a circular band with a pair of circular wire hoops for encircling the exterior of the article, e.g., a motor, to be mounted and a plurality of mounting brackets each having a leg portion for abutting the surface of the article to be mounted and a base portion disposed at a right angle to the leg portion with an aperture for mounting the article onto the support surface. Each bracket leg portion has a plurality of longitudinally spaced openings and tabs for receiving the hoops of the band at selective positions along its length. Each bracket is adjustably connected to the band for circumferential positioning at selective locations on the band to axially align the apertures of the upstanding base portions with an existing mounting arrangement of the support surface. Each bracket is also adjustably connected to the band for independent longitudinal positioning relative to the band and to the article to be mounted and relative to one another for placing the upstanding base portion of each bracket adjacent a portion of the support surface whereby the article to be mounted may be properly positioned and mounted onto a support where the mounting arrangements are uneven or not in the same plane.
The present adjustable motor mounting assembly may be easily and quickly installed on a new or replacement motor allowing the motor to be securely mounted onto a support surface wherein the circumferential spacing of the bolting arrangement of the existing support structure is different from the original motor, or wherein the support structure mounting surfaces are uneven or are not in the same plane, and also allow the brackets to be axially adjustable relative to the motor axis to position the motor relative to a driven device.